The Return
by XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX
Summary: Sequel to Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love? Six years have passed since Nightana and L had caught Light Yagami at his own game, but something's happening again that makes them believe Kira may be on the run again.  Rated M just to be safe
1. Kira's Return

**The Return**

**Chapter One: Kira's Return**

The bell rang, and the young boy with messy black hair and pale skin looked up from his sheet. He turned in his work and waited for his sister to meet him at the door while other students filed out. "Aaron! I was looking all over for you," the girl breathed as she ran over to him, her backpack over her shoulder. "Is mommy and daddy here yet?"

"I'm not sure, Sayu. Come on," he said, the youngsters taking each other's hand as they left. Sayu had more of her mother's hair, with black, straight hair with a tinge of blue if the light hit it right and skin a little darker than her brother's. Aaron looked like his father with his messy hair, deep onyx eyes and pale skin. Both the children's eyes turned red at times; it was their Shinigami eyes. And of course, both their visions were red. All the time.

"Mommy! Daddy!" both the children said as soon as they saw their parents and ran to meet them. The mother's name was Nightana, Night for short. She had blue hair with red eyes and cream colored skin. The father was Lawliet Ryuzaki, otherwise known as L, the World's Greatest Detective. He had the same messy black hair as his son, he had a hunched back and also onyx eyes, but they didn't change red. Only Nightana's did.

"Hello, Aaron," Nightana greeted, hugging her son before taking Sayu in her arms and giving her the same greeting while Aaron hugged his father. Sayu hugged L then she took his hand and Nightana took her son's.

"What did you both do today?" L asked, looking down at his children while putting his thumbnail between his teeth.

"Oh, you remember don't you daddy?" Sayu asked. "Today was the last day of kindergarten!"

L smiled. "Yes, I remember." Sayu grinned as well.

"We cleaned the whole room for our teacher!" Aaron continued, a grin on his face as well. "She was so happy at the end of the day and she loved the cookies we brought her. Right Sayu?"

"Yeah! She even shared them with the whole class! It was so nice!" Nightana smiled over at L as they walked, L returning the smile as the children began explaining what they did all day. Nightana blinked as her phone went off and she answered it.

"Near," she said softly, glancing at L before answering it. "Hello?" She paused, her eyes widening. The children noticed it instantly and quit talking, glancing at each other. "Thank you. I'll tell L right away." She hung up.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing," she said, smiling gently down at her son.

"It was something," Sayu pressed, her eyes never leaving her mother's.

"Sayu, Aaron, if you mother says it's nothing, then it is nothing," L said gently, but firmly.

"Sorry," they both apologized, glancing at each other again.

"Now, let's get you home. Your bedrooms are in needs of cleaning. They've been ignored long enough," Nightana continued, as they walked up the house steps, unlocking the door.

"Are we still going to Grandma and Grandpa's today?" Aaron asked as he removed his backpack from his shoulders.

"Yeah, and are we going to the park and getting some ice cream afterwards?" Sayu agreed. The children had picked up the parents' love for sweets.

"Yes, but only if your rooms are clean," L said, taking their backpacks from them.

"We're going!" both said cheerfully, rushing upstairs to get their chores done.

"No fighting!" Nightana yelled up after them. She shook her head, smiling and then went over and kissed her husband.

"What did Near call about?" he asked, as they parted.

She sighed. "There have been multiple heart attacks lately. On criminals." L's face said all it needed to. "Yes, he thinks it's Light. He thinks he's returned."

"Kira has returned?"

"Yes. I'm going to try to contact Ryuk if I can get him to answer." She sat down at her computer on the coffee table.

"Did Near say where they were?"

"Mostly in Japan. He said he sent me over any information he could scrounge up." She typed in the address and then opened her inbox. Near's message was the newest one besides her twenty new messages.

"Didn't any of the old Kira Task Force members get information?"

"No, none at all. I'm going to call Ms. Twilight about it just to make sure."

"Of course. No fighting this time, okay."

"Hey, she thinks I should send Aaron and Sayu to Wammy's House! I will do no such thing!"

"Calm down, Nightana. You don't want Sayu and Aaron hearing, do you?" She breathed deeply, closing her eyes.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry about that." He gave her his odd smile, making her grin. "Anyways, I'll go call her real quick and then check to see if Sayu and Aaron are ready. If they are, we can head over to mother's and father's place. Father will want to know also."

"Do we want to stop by Mello's and Melina's place?" Both were living together momentarily while Melina moved into her new home with Isaac. They had done some things at Matsuda's wedding, causing Melina to get pregnant about three months after Nightana got pregnant again. They got together and managed three years. They got married the fourth year of their relationship and have been together since. Melina was on her way, expecting her third child.

"We could invite them and Aaliyah and Kaukab to the park with us while we discuss this."

"Good idea. We can do that. Do you want to call all of them?"

"I don't know about Mello, but I'll give him a call. He probably knows more about this case than we do right now." Nightana got up and called Ms. Twilight quickly. They didn't have an argument. She simply confirmed no one was told anything. Melina and Isaac agreed to come, along with Mello and Mayumi, a girl from the orphanage Mello had gotten together with before he left to find Kira, and their three children Aran, Kai, and Hattie. Aran and Hattie were seven at the time and Kai was five. Mayumi had gotten pregnant right before he left and had told him once she knew. She got pregnant a year after Kira's defeat also.

Nightana got the papers from Near printed out and tucked them safely in a folder before going upstairs to see how Aaron and Sayu were doing. Both were laying down propped up on their elbows while naming states on the map of the U.S. Nightana smiled before knocking on their door. Both instantly looked up and grinned.

"Are we leaving? It's almost five o'clock!" Sayu squealed getting up.

"Get your jackets while I check your room, Sayu," L said as he walked up behind Nightana. Both nodded and went downstairs to get ready.

"I'll check Sayu's room," Nightana said after a moment of looking into L's eyes and quickly left to check on it. It was spotless, just like she suspected. She walked back into the room L was obviously still in as he inspected Aaron's room, but he found nothing either. As Nightana walked in, L turned around and looked at her. She walked over to him and gently pressed her lips against his. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Gently, she pulled away. "Later," she said softly, kissing his cheek. "Sayu and Aaron are waiting for us." L nodded, and together they went downstairs to meet their children. Aaron and Sayu were basically jumping off the walls in excitement, and Nightana quickly got them under control. As they drove to Sachiko's and Soichiro's house for dinner, the children began quizzing each other on the states and capitals. When they arrived, Aaron got unbuckled and helped his sister out of her seat once he was out and then both waited for L and Nightana to let them out. Sachiko greeted us at the door.

"You're father will be home a little late tonight. He's been so busy lately," she told Nightana, then bent down to greet Aaron and Sayu, who hugged her together.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sayu Yagami asked as she came down, a grin on her face.

"Have you finished your homework?"

"I haven't, but no worries. Hey, Ryuzaki!" she said, fighting to roll her eyes at her mother's comment.

"How's work been in college? You are trying your hardest, aren't you?" Sayu glared at her sister.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about school right now. It's time to celebrate!" She grinned again.

"You're the one acting immature-" As Nightana said that, the door opened and Soichiro walked in. "Father!" She hugged him before the kids tackled Soichiro. Nightana scolded them for it while Soichiro chuckled and ruffled their hair.

"Are you hungry?" Sachiko asked as she kissed Soichiro on the cheek.

"Sure," all of them answered, Sayu and Aaron clinging to Soichiro's legs.

**~Author's Note~**

**I hope this turned out as well as everyone thought it would in the beginning. If you have any ideas for the story, all would be welcomed. I'm not completely sure how things are going to happen.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	2. Information

**The Return**

**Chapter Two: Informing**

Dinner was wonderful, and Nightana sent Sayu and Aaron off momentarily to watch television with Sayu while her and L talked to Soichiro. "What is it that you two need to talk about?" Nightana cleared her throat and passed over a folder.

"I just got a message from Near. About Kira." Soichiro froze instantly, then hesitantly reached forward and picked up the folder opening it. "Does it seem similar to the first killings?" After a moment of looking through everything, he sighed and set the folder down.

"Yes, it's exactly like it. Damn it, Light," he muttered, and Nightana could tell he was trying to cover his tears.

"We're going to do this right, father, I promise." He nodded.

"Are you going to be leaving?"

"Yes. We need to meet with Mello, Melina, Isaac, and Matt will probably show up. I have no doubts about it."

"Good luck then. Remember, as soon as you get an idea on what's going on, tell us and Aizawa, Matsuda, Ide, Mogi, and I will be ready to start working again."

Nightana nodded and got up. "Dinner was good father. Thank you for having us over."

"Yes, thank Mr. Yagami," L said, taking his usual hunched position with his hands jammed into his pockets.

"It's not a problem, Ryuzaki. I hope to hear something soon."

"You will," L promised before him and Nightana left to pick up Aaron and Sayu. Aaron and Sayu protested until Nightana informed them who they were going to see. They quit protesting as soon as they heard that.

Melina had everyone ready and they walked to the park, sending all seven children to play on the playground. "So what is it you have?" Melina asked when they confirmed the children wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Here, look at this. My father confirmed it's exactly how Kira's original killings were." L passed Matt, Melina, and Isaac the folder, who all looked at it. Nightana and L were right; Mello and Mayumi knew about it from Near.

"Near wanted us to tell you about this tomorrow, but he seemed to have contacted you himself," Mayumi said, looking over at the folder momentarily before turning to Nightana and L.

"Yes, he contacted Nightana, telling her everything before sending her an email of all the information," L agreed with Mayumi.

"We should probably begin searching in on our own stuff as well," Mello commented.

L glanced at Nightana. "I was thinking we could work in the original Headquarters we had been at while trying to catch Light."

Sayu and Aaron walked over to the playground with the others before they all stopped. "Do any of you know why our parents are meeting up?" Hattie asked Aaron as they settled down in the sand box. Aaron and Sayu shared a glance, then grinned, but didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Well? Come on, we're dying to hear!" Aaliyah exclaimed, giving Aaron a deadly glare.

He gulped, but tried not to show it. "Kira's back!"

"Kira?" Kai squeaked, his eyes widening. "But I thought he was gone?"

"He's not gone! He was simply resting," Sayu explained to the five year old, who nodded.

"How exactly do you know he's back?" Kaukab asked, folding his arms in front of him.

"Easy," Sayu and Aaron both said, "We overheard our parents!"

Aran gasped. "You aren't supposed to do that? Haven't your parents told you that?"

"Well, duh," Sayu said, rolling her eyes, "but they were talking so loud it we accidentally overheard them."

"Okay…" Kai and Aran murmured, still uncomfortable about that information.

"Criminals have been getting killed again with heart attacks! They said it had to be this one person, but I don't know who it is," Aaron said, trying to remember the name.

"Who cares who it might be! We have to see if we can help them!" Aaliyah interrupted his thoughts.

"Great idea!"

Nightana was silent as they talked over about going back to the old Kira Task Force. "We shouldn't be making these decisions," she said after a while. They all looked at her.

"Why not?" Isaac and Matt both asked.

"We need to see what Matsuda, Aizawa, Ide, Mogi, and father say."

"That's true," Mello hesitantly agreed, "although I still don't like your father."

"Oh, drop the past for Kira's sake," Nightana sighed, everyone else looking at her sharply. She simply shrugged it off, not bothering to explain herself for saying such a thing.

"Do you wish to talk to the Japanese Task Force tomorrow then?" L asked his love, studying her from his perch.

"Yes. I think that will work well. They know me."

"But they also know L!" Mayumi argued.

"Not his face! And be quiet; we don't want people to figure out everyone's identity!" Mayumi's face flushed and Nightana apologized, knowing she already felt out of place by the people around her.

"This is what we're going to do then," Matt said, agreeing with Nightana. She nodded her head, happy with the outcome.

"Great! It's getting late. We probably want to head home," she said.

"I'll call when we learn of the situation," L added, and they all got up. The children, they noted, were whispering excitedly about something.

"Kids," L said, causing them all to jump and look at him. "We're leaving. It's time to go."

"Awww, come on, we wanna stay!" Sayu complained, jumping up and down slightly.

"No arguing," Nightana said sternly, picking Sayu and Aaron both up. They pouted, but neither argued with their mother. As they were walking, Nightana and L picked up some ice cream like promised and then took the home, gave them a bath and put them to bed.

Aaron sat up as soon as he heard Sayu crawling into his bedroom and she climbed up into her bed with a folder in hand. "Here it is. Mommy and daddy are in the shower right now so it was easy to sneak," she whispered, opening the folder open. Aaron grinned at his sister.

"Great job! We can go to the copy machine real quick, then we'll have to hide these somewhere very secretive until we see Hattie, Aaliyah, Aran, Kai and Kaukab again."

"Yeah! Then we'll share all this with them. We'll begin our own investigation!" Aaron got out of his bed.

"I'll be right back. Watch for mommy and daddy for me and then tell me if they come."

"Okay." Sayu got down also and crept down the hall while Aaron went to the place with the copying machine. A few minutes later, Aaron came back with papers tucked under his arm and gave Sayu back the folder for her to put back. They parted to their own rooms and then crawled into bed just as their parents came back out to their bedroom for the night, turning off all the lights in the house. Smiling, Aaron tucked the papers between his mattress, fully prepared to hide them in the morning.

**~Author's Note~**

**I love how all the children are plotting their own plan! Just wait, they'll get to put it in action, I promise you. We're also going to hear from our Mystery Kira.**

**Thanks, .xX for reviewing!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	3. Discussion

**The Return**

**Chapter Three: Discussion**

Nightana traced figures over L's bare chest, looking up at him momentarily. "Do you think we should really do this? Or should we just leave the Kira Case to Near?" she asked softly, lying her head down on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, studying her movements.

"Don't worry about the children. They'll all be all right during this case." She snuggled closer, worry etched on her face still.

"I know, but I'm so worried about them."

"We work on numerous cases without worrying about them. We won't be taking any unnecessary actions and we won't bring any Kira near the children. Don't worry."

"Light knows about Aaron though. What if he…"

"He won't," L said firmly, ending the argument. Nightana finally smiled, and kissed his jaw line.

"You always seem to be able to get me to quit worrying," she said teasingly, running her fingertips over his chest lightly. An evil smirk fell over her face and she leaned upwards again, her lips brushing his, but not meeting them.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" he asked, already sounding breathless. "That's my job."

"Well, I'm taking it," she whispered, nipping his neck. A throaty groan came from L, but he tried to stay as quiet as possible as to not wake the children. L's arms let go of Nightana and pressed her against the bed. Getting over top of her, his lips captured hers, causing her to gasp in surprise before moaning and wrapping her arms around his neck and legs going around his waist. There was hardly anytime wasted in their beautiful intimate moment as they joined as one.

#

#

The next morning, Nightana got into the shower again and then got dressed before getting Sayu and Aaron. They were already up, which made Nightana frown, but she simply figured they had been up earlier than usual so she took them downstairs once getting them dressed to eat breakfast.

As Aaron and Sayu walked behind their mother, they shared a grin. The papers were hidden.

L was up already, breakfast prepared for everyone. Chocolate chip pancakes with homemade maple syrup. The family's favorite breakfast. Aaron and Sayu ate it happily, planning on playing outside after breakfast, but Nightana told them they were going over to Melina's house for part of the day. They didn't argue, but they also decided that they wouldn't bring the papers. They had to do it when everyone was together.

"Be good, you two," Nightana warned Sayu and Aaron as she kissed them both on the forehead and hugging them one more time. "Okay?"

"Yes, mommy," both answered, giving her their sweetest smile.

"Good. I'll see you a little later, Melina."

"Bye, Nightana." Nightana hugged her friend before leaving and then went to the Japanese Task Force.

"Good morning, Night, it's been a long time," the man in the front said as she walked in. She smiled.

"Good morning to you. How are you?"

"Good. Are you here to visit your father?"

"Yes, is he in?"

"I think so. Let me just call real quick to make sure." A moment later, Nightana was allowed to go to her father's office.

"Oh, Night, what are you doing here?" Soichiro asked, looking up from his papers.

"Did you tell everyone who used to work in the Task Force about Kira?"

"Yes. They want to help again."

"I want to have a meeting with everyone during lunch. I'll go ask them if you want me to."

"Sure, that will be fine. I'll join you as well, but you'll also have to talk to the Director also."

"Yes, I was aware that I might have to. That's why I brought all of the information to share." Soichiro nodded.

"Do you wish to speak to him now?"

"I want to after I talk to the others. I'll just go do that real quick. Can you just tell the director that I'll wish to speak to him after this."

"Yes, I can do that." Soichiro got up as Nightana left and sighed, mentally wishing for Kira to be ended, but for now, they'd just have to take matters into their own hands.

Nightana knocked on Aizawa's door first. He called her in and she walked in to see Aizawa, Ide, and Mogi all talking privately. She grinned mentally. This would definitely help a bunch. "Hi!" she greeted cheerfully as she closed the door.

"Oh, Night," Aizawa said, straightening up. "We were just talking about what the Chief told us. Kira's back? And you're certain of this?"

"So certain that Near even believes so and that L and I contacted Mello, Melina, Matt, and Isaac. My children are even figuring out that's something's going on." She paused, to pick up a picture before setting it on the desk. "We want to know if any of you are going to help on this case."

"That's what we were discussing," Ide said, glancing at Aizawa. "We want to help any way we can."

"Good." Nightana smiled before it faltered. "L's going to be working with us, as will Mello and the others, and most likely Near. And we've discussed this and we think it be best to work in the original Headquarters for the Kira case before L 2 came to be L. We'll be working in there until we know exactly where Kira is."

"We'll do it." Nightana nodded and backed away.

"I'm just going to find Matsuda now. Make sure to meet me for lunch so I can share all the information." Nightana left and went to Matsuda and did basically the same speech. Matsuda enthusiastically agreed to help, much to Nightana's happiness. When she went back to Soichiro, the director of the NPA was waiting there.

"Hello, Night Yagami," he greeted.

Nightana bowed. "Please, sir, call me Z."

"You mean, you're-?"

"Yes, the detective Z who seems to have been able to challenge L himself."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said quickly, bowing as well.

"I would like to discuss with you about Kira."

"Kira?"

"Yes. Sir, Kira has returned."

#

#

Nightana walked out of the room with Soichiro on her heels, his mouth hanging open. He had no idea how to react to his daughter's speech. Nightana walked into the lunch room where Aizawa, Ide, Mogi, and Matsuda were waiting and then sat the folder down on the table, pulling out her own lunch. "So what do you want to show us?" Matsuda asked enthusiastically, almost jumping out of his seat.

"Quit it, Matsuda!" Aizawa scolded.

"Leave him alone," Nightana warned Aizawa, causing him to glare over at her.

"Do you honestly like him acting like this?"

"Yes!" He looked taken back, but quickly recovered from it.

"Fine, what is it you want us to see?" he grumbled.

"Here's all the information we have so far. I want you to look in on it." She handed the papers over and began eating her turkey sandwich absently while they seemed completely shocked.

"Night! You're positive this is the right information?"

"Yes."

"This is exactly like Kira's original killings!"

"I know."

"And you're not worried about it?"

"I am! But I can't do much until after I know more!"

"When are we going to begin working on this case?"

"The Director has already agreed you can begin tomorrow. Aizawa, I want your whole family in the Kira Task Force momentarily. We don't know exactly whether or not this is the original Kira and if he is, then we don't know how far he'll go to stop us. He may try to use family members."

"I'll talk to her," he said softly, though he looked hesitant to join again. He knew exactly what stakes were on the line this time.

Nightana nodded, looking the group over. "In two days, I want everyone at the Task Force as before. The system still knows your DNA and everything so just go in like normal. Tomorrow, let's just meet at my house. Aaron and Sayu, meaning my daughter, won't mind so much." They all nodded and Nightana stood up. "So, then I'll see you tomorrow. I have a few things that I need to get done today as a detective so good-bye." With that, she left the Task Force and headed back over to Melina's place. She informed them of what was going on, Aaron and Sayu eagerly liking the idea. Aaliyah and Kaukab did too.

Nightana took them home and was greeted by L. They sent their children upstairs to go play while they worked on some more cases. Aaron and Sayu could only grin. Their plans were going well.

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, I hope you're all enjoying this so far. It's taking a lot of thought and you'll soon meet Kira! Yay! Not a literal face to face confrontion though.**

**Reviews are great! Ideas in reviews are better. Really any sort of review get me motivated to write more. Don't forget there is a prequel as well, so please read and review with any ideas or just review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	4. Decisions

**The Return**

**Chapter Four: Decisions**

L gathered up Aaron and Sayu in the morning and got them ready. Nightana walked in a few moments later with a folder like before. "Aaron, Sayu, today I want you discussing what you would like to take with you while we stay somewhere else, okay? We can still buy a few things, but I don't want to get too much. I don't know how long we'll be there."

"Is Kira back, mommy?" Sayu asked softly, her eyes wide.

"Even if he was, you have nothing to worry about," she said, smiling at her daughter before ruffling her hair. "Daddy's going to get you breakfast while I get ready."

"Okay!" Aaron said, attaching himself to his father's leg, as did Sayu. Nightana smiled at the scene as L tried to shuffle out the door with the children attached to his legs and then went to go get ready herself. As she began washing herself, she began thinking of the past with Light, everything they had done when they grew up together.

_Nightana shuffled on her feet, looking at the ground as she stood out of the car. "Go on, Night," Sachiko said with a smile, nudging her adopted daughter forward. Nightana glanced up and began walking forward. Her brother, Light, was already ahead of her, chatting with his friends with a smile on his face. Quite a few people looked over at the two as they walked forward, and Nightana knew instantly that people would begin making fun of her hair. Just the thought made her eyes fill with tears, but then the thoughts of what happened at the Wammy House made her straighten up and easily push the tears away._

_"Hello, Sachiko," the lady in the office greeted, looking up from the papers. "Is this Night you talked to me about yesterday?"_

_"Yes. I'm registering her in her brother's class if possible."_

_"Well, from the papers you've given me, it sounds she was doing classes at the Orphanage she came from. Is that right, Night?"_

_"Yes," Nightana mumbled, glancing up at her._

_"Well, we can have you registered in a few moments. You can go outside and meet the other students." Nightana nodded her head, but hesitantly let go of her mother's hand before leaving the office and going out the doors. She stood up on the stairs for a moment, looking over everyone. She could tell instantly that these students would be like at the Wammy's House. They'd mock and make fun of her._

_Nightana had been completely right. The moment she walked down there, a male student walked up with a smug look on his face. "So, what's up with your hair color?" he laughed, causing Nightana to glare at him._

_"I like my hair color! It was like my daddy's."_

_"He probably dyed it afterwards," he snickered, never leaving her eyesight._

_"No, he died protecting me!"_

_"He shouldn't have." She winced at this and it brought tears to her eyes._

_"Hey, you better shut up." Nightana looked over and saw Light, his arms folded over his chest and was giving the guy an intimidating look._

_"What are you going to do, Yagami?"_

_"I'll hurt you if you even say anything to Night ever again."_

Now that Nightana thought about it, she realized Light had killed her the man who'd made fun of her. He had died in a car accident. By Kira. "Nightana, is everything all right?" Nightana jumped at L's voice and poked her head out of the shower.

"Sorry, I'm almost done." She hastily turned off the water and was greeted by her children as she went downstairs fully dressed. "I'm sorry I was late," she said, bending down to place a kiss on both Sayu and Aaron's foreheads.

"It's okay, mommy!" Aaron said, scrambling up in his own chair.

"Are we going to see Kai, Aran, Hattie, Aaliyah, and Kaukab?" Sayu questioned, her eyes shining.

"Yes, and you'll see them a lot for a while. Your mother and I will be very busy on another case and Uncle Mello, Aunt Melina, Uncle Isaac, and Aunt Mayumi will be working with us as well. Near may even show up."

"Uncle Near? Have we ever met him?" Aaron questioned his father.

"Once, Aaron, when you were a few days old. Nightana was working on the Kira Case when you were born."

"Oh!"

"But I've never met him?" Sayu asked, disappointed at this news.

"Yes," Nightana sighed, picking up her daughter so she could be put on the chair. "He's just so busy so don't take it as anythings personal."

"Okay," she sighed, wiggling around. "I can get in my own chair, mommy."

"Oh, sure." She set Sayu down and they began eating. They finished soon enough and as they did, the bell rang. Nightana got up to clear the dishes with Aaron's and Sayu's help while L answered the door.

"Aaron! Sayu!" Aaliyah called as she rushed in.

"Aaliyah!" Sayu squealed, running over to embrace the dark blonde girl. Aaron hugged her as well, then Kaukab. Sayu and Aaron took them upstairs as Melina and Isaac came in.

"Mello and Mayumi will be a little late," Melina explained as she sat down, and Isaac joined her.

"They're having troubles with Hattie and Aran. They didn't want to come today, although I don't know why," Isaac added.

"I told you they hadn't been feeling good yesterday night," Melina corrected.

"We could have brought Kai though, but Mello refused. Matt's sick right now too."

"Okay, the others of the Task Force should be here soon too-" Nightana began, but was interrupted when the bell went off again and had to get up to answer it. Aizawa, Mogi, and Ide walked in, Ide shocked as he met the true L. Before Nightana could sit down this time, the bell went off again and Mello and Mayumi showed up. Sayu, Aaron, Aaliyah, and Kaukab came down as soon as they heard Hattie, Aran, and Kai and brought them upstairs as well just as the bell went off one last time and Matsuda and Soichiro showed up.

Aaron quickly pulled a chair out from the table in his room and put it up against the wall so he could reach the folder. "Careful, brother!" Sayu warned, jumping slightly as the chair creaked.

"Don't worry," Aaron reassured his sister, finally touching the folder and he pulled it down. With a jump, Aaron landed on his bed and the others joined him. "I already have a recording tape downstairs so we can hear everything the parents' say after this," Aaron continued, opening the folder. "Here are the deaths mommy and daddy received from Uncle Near!"

"I heard of Uncle Near," Hattie mused. "He's okay, but I don't like him much. He's just so serious. He even drives daddy insane!"

"How can we tell that these are like Kira's killings?" Kai asked after a moment of thinking. "We're just assuming what are parents are thinking. What if they're wrong?"

"Well then, let's get the old folders!" Aaliyah exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. "Where are the folders of the old case?"

"In Mommy and Daddy's room," Sayu answered, getting up as well. "Okay, so I can get the stuff easily, but there's quite a bit. And we'll need a computer."

"Do you even know how to run one?" Kaukab asked.

"Yes, I do!" Sayu defended. "But we'll have to get the Flash drive Mommy has. It has a bunch of information when she wasn't working with the Task Force. Not to mention that there are bunch of video tapes from Oyama when they were suspecting the Second Kira there."

"We're going to have to get it all and make copies of it," Aran included.

"Yeah, how will we do that without our parents knowing?" Hattie questioned.

Aaron and Sayu shared a grin. "That's where decoys come in. We need some to stay on guard while we get all this information copied and then we'll have to figure out where to hide it." With this, Aaron and Sayu began explaining what everyone would need to do.

#

#

Nightana noted that as they discussed and a quick chat with Near over the phone, L was silent the whole time, obviously thinking everything over. "What is it that's bothering you, Ryu-kun?" Nightana asked.

"Just that, these seem slightly off from Kira's killings. It's almost as if... someone is doing the killings for Kira while Kira instructs them who to kill and help them with figuring things out."

"I was thinking the same, Mello agreed.

"It would explain why they seem so much the same," Mayumi agreed.

"The question though," Nightana sighed, "is whether they're really in Japan or not."

"We're going to have to play our cards carefully," Isaac agreed.

"I think we should do an Interpol," L said after a moment.

"Why an Interpol?" Aizawa asked.

"I know why!" Matsuda interrupted. "He wants to see if this is really the real Kira! Like before with Lind L. Tailor. Remember that?"

"Oh, yeah!" Aizawa agreed, much to his surprise.

"If it's the real Kira and Light, Light should be able to tell that it's like before and won't kill the person!" Matsuda continued.

"And if it's not," Nightana continued enthusiastically, "then we learn that one, it's not the same Kira and they're learning from Light and two, where they're located!" Everyone looked at Matsuda, amazed, except for Nightana.

#

#

At five PM, the group split up, much to the children's displeasure. They had gotten everything. How they managed to hide everything, we still have no idea, but all we can say is bravo. "Sayu, Aaron, did you get everything you want packed up?" Nightana asked as she came back upstairs to their room. They glanced at each other; they had forgotten about that.

"No, mommy," Sayu said softly.

"We forgot," Aaron added.

Nightana smiled at her children gently. "It's okay. Come on, let's start packing then." They took her hand and let her help them pack. They agreed they'd pack up some of their own toys on their own and then Nightana left them alone, going back downstairs to talk to her husband.

"How are we going to get all this information in our bags?" Sayu asked her brother as she pulled out boxes of information out from under her bed.

"Our backpacks of course. They fit a lot more than we think they do!"

"Oh, right! I'll go get those and the recording tapes so we can listen in tomorrow." Sayu disappeared momentarily, explaining to her parents what her and Aaron would need their backpacks for (toys) and picking up some recording tapes, then went back upstairs so they could pack all the information.

When morning came, the two made sure they held onto their backpacks themselves so their parents wouldn't get suspicious. Aaron was amazed at the building while Sayu just went how they didn't need such a big house. Aaron disagreed with his sister completely, which didn't happen often. Neither argued about it though because they saw their friends. L offered to show the kids to their rooms, everyone agreeing, and the children happily went upstairs.

"We're going to have to decide when to do the Interpol," Aizawa said once he came back from getting his family situated upstairs.

"Have you decided yet?" Ms. Twilight asked as she got things (sweets) ready for Nightana and L.

"No, not yet," Matsuda sighed.

"Do you have any ideas?" Soichiro asked his daughter. She hastily nodded.

"You're going to talk to your father," L stated for Nightana as he returned. She glared at him.

"You're going to talk to that Shinigami who liked apples?" Ide questioned.

"His name is Ryuk and yes, I'm going to," Nightana retorted, now sending Ide a glare. She got up and began her way to a room where she could be alone. She chose the roof.

Nightana contacted Ryuk with her mind and waited with an apple in hand for him to show up. He did quite soon. "Hello, daughter," Ryuk greeted with a grin as he ate the apple.

"Light's working as Kira again." She stated it as a fact, but Ryuk nodded anyways.

"Mostly."

"Where is he?"

"I won't tell you where he is," Ryuk said with a frown. "That won't make the game any fun." Nightana scowled. "Maybe I'll just contact Vincent then!"

"Can't. He's still getting yelled at for saving your life again. I'll tell you this; he's not working alone. A girl's working with him momentarily. They've been together for nearly five years now."

"Can you tell me who he's working with?" Ryuk gave his daughter a look she understood instantly. "Oh, fine, can you give me a clue as to where they would be?"

"Maybe if I got some apples, sure." Nightana glared at him.

"Fine, you might as well should stay," she sighed, walking away from the roof after she made sure Ryuk was following.

Somewhere far off, a girl looked up from the notebook she was writing in and smiled back over her shoulder. "How is everything going?" the man behind her asked.

"Five more criminals should be dying any time now," she replied, smiling more.

"Good. Have the police picked up on it?"

"Nothing yet, Light," she sighed. Light walked out from the shadows and kissed her softly.

"Don't worry. You're doing very well." It would be a surprise to everyone if I told them that Light loved this girl, but he really did. He wasn't lying like with Takada and Misa. He truly loved her. And their child. A young girl at the age of four. Her name was Nightflower.

Light felt remorse fill his body when he thought of what he had done to his sister, but he quickly shook it aside. "What's wrong?" the girl asked.

"Nothing, Manami. Thank you again," he said, kissing Manami again. She smiled.

"Do you want me to continue doing this?"

"If you can, please," he said. She grinned.

"Of course." Manami turned back to the computer and began working once more.

Nightana rolled her eyes as Ryuk began stuffing his face once more with apples. "So the only thing you're going to tell us is that Light is in a place we least expect?"

"A clue like you asked," Ryuk told his daughter. "Now, I'm going. See you later." With that, Ryuk disappeared.

**~Author's Note~**

**So... do you like it? If you review you can tell me. Thanks for reading!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	5. Plotting

**The Return**

**Chapter Five: Plotting**

"That stupid, inconsiderate Shinigami!" Nightana continued to rant as she paced her bedroom, L watching her with an amused expression.

"He gave you the hint that you asked for. And it helped us a lot."

"How?"

"We know they're not in Japan." Nightana frowned.

"Explain how you got this?"

Aaron and Sayu crawled down the hall, Kaukab, Aaliyah, Aran, Hattie, and Kai right behind them. "Is this such a good idea?" Kai whimpered. He really didn't like the idea of listening in on their conversation.

"It will be fine," Sayu promised, placing a reassuring hand on his head. He smiled nervously and they continued on in silence. As Sayu reached her parents' door, she placed a listening device inside and then beckoned for the others to go back to their room.

"Okay, so have you listened to the recording tape you did?" Aaliyah asked Sayu and Aaron. Aaron shook his head.

"We wanted to wait for everyone else. You guys are working with us after all."

"Thanks!" Hattie exclaimed, hugging the black haired boy.

"Okay-" Sayu tripped, crying out in pain and quickly beckoned the others away just as her parents' door opened.

"Oh, Sayu! What are you doing up? Are you okay?" Nightana asked as she kneeled down beside her daughter. Sayu shook her head, forcing tears out of her eyes.

"I tripped," she whimpered, curling up into her mother's touch. "I was going to the bathroom and I got lost and then I fell."

"Do you want to stay with us tonight?" L asked his daughter as he kneeled down and stroked her hair.

She nodded and allowed her parents to carry her to their room. She snuggled up into the covers and closed her eyes, pretending she was falling asleep. Sayu almost did when she heard her parents beginning to talk again. "We need to find out exactly where Brother is," Nightana said softly, glancing at, what she thought, her daughter's sleeping form.

"He won't come out in the open easily and we don't know how much he's changed his appearance. I highly doubt he stayed just the same."

"You're right. And we don't know how much he could have changed." Nightana sighed, clearly frustrated. Sayu didn't like her mommy when she was like this.

"I'm planning on doing the Interpol two days from tomorrow. I'll find a criminal that's going to be executed and use them like I did before."

"Okay. Where do you want to start?"

"The U.S." Sayu held her breath. She was getting so much information!

"We'll tell everyone else tomorrow," Nightana replied, kissing L before climbing into bed and putting her arms around Sayu. L got on Sayu's other side and did the same. She smiled slightly as she slept, happy with how the day ended. She closed her eyes, let the recorder continue recording and fell asleep.

In the morning, Sayu met up with the other kids quite early. "I got a bunch of information last night!" she said excitedly as she pulled out the recorder. "I have everything Mommy and Daddy talked about. They were talking about Aaron's and my uncle. They didn't say a name, but I'm sure the information is here in some of Daddy's older files."

"Do you think so? I know Daddy didn't always take notes," Aaron murmured, picking up some of the files out of the box.

"You're positive this is what they talked about?" Aaliyah asked, arms folded across her chest.

"I got it recorded too! Here, you listen to it." Sayu passed it over and Kaukab took it and pressed 'play'.

"Well, she's certainly right," Hattie agreed.

"They're going to do an Interpol to the U.S.?" Kai questioned, frowning. "But I thought that they wanted to do Japan?"

"I think that's what they were planning," Aran agreed.

"But our other Grandpa, Ryuk, said that Kira was where they least suspected him to be," Aaron replied, frowning as he looked over some papers. "Should we check in Mommy's folder?"

"That's a good idea," Kaukab replied. Sayu scanned over the folders before grabbing a thick folder.

"Here's Mommy's entries when she and Daddy agreed on doing separate investigations, but worked together at the same time," Sayu said, opening it up. She cleared her throat. _"May 25, 2011. Today, Ryu-kun has told me to follow Light in Oyama when he goes there to investigate a journal entry the Second Kira sent to Sakura TV (though not aired)." _Sayu paused in her reading. "Brother, can you get that Journal entry? It should be around there." Aaron did and handed it to her. She nodded and set it aside momentarily. "Here's the date for when they went to Oyama. _Today, we went to Oyama. I... I saw the Second Kira. She sat in a Coffee restaurant I've never been in, but I lied and told Light I'd been there before. He's seems more suspicious now than ever for being Kira._"

"Does your Mommy just set these up as journal entries?" Aaliyah asked her friend.

"No, she has information, but she talks about what she takes on her own as a journal entry. We'll have to scan over these before. I have information about right after Daddy takes hold of the Second Kira too."

"Read that to us. I think Light is your uncle," Kaukab said, Sayu nodding.

_"Today... was horrible. I joined Ryu-kun and brother (Light) back at To-Oh University, but it didn't go well. We got Misa (Second Kira) easily enough, but for some odd reason... oh, never mind I shouldn't talk about it in here, but I will all the same. This seems to have been turned into a real journal. Well, I got jealous when Ryu-kun told Misa he was a huge fan of hers. She's a model after all, so why should I be jealous? Oh, never mind. Back to the information. Well, we apprehended Misa and put her into confinement. Ryu-kun also told me that we'd put Light and myself in confinement! He thinks I was either forced or worked freely with Kira, but I would never do so! I hate the thought of Kira and I want him caught so he can pay for what he's done to the criminals of this world!" _Sayu fell silent, the others looked over at her as well. "Mommy stops there and doesn't write all that much except saying if she was in confinement or not. It last for 54 days," she added.

"That's a lot of information just reading her journal," Hattie murmured.

"But Daddy has a lot of videos and stuff we'll need to start watching," Aaron added.

#

"We're doing the Interpol two days from now," Nightana announced as soon as everyone was together. Sayu, Sachiko, and Aizawa's family went to do either their jobs or watch the children while they worked.

"What do you mean?" Aizawa and Ide exclaimed, Ide getting annoyed. _'Don't either of them check with what we want to do?'_ he thought mentally.

"We want to do an Interpol two days from now in the U.S. between each state so we can figure out something on location," L explained, taking some fruits and popping them into his mouth as he looked over some old files.

"Hey! Look what's on the cover of the News Papers," Matsuda said as he walked in, throwing it on the table, taking a sip of his coffee.

**Kira? Has Our God Returned?**

"Are you shitting me?" Nightana exclaimed, pulling the paper up in front of her. "How the hell do they know about this already?" She began reading aloud for everyone else to hear. It was short, talking about how someone had spotted Night and knew she worked with the investigations on Kira the first time. It seemed like someone had listened in on their conversations also, but hadn't gotten pictures of who was there and would not reveal any face details either.

"Okay... so now Light will know we're catching up with him?" Melina questioned.

"No, not until tomorrow," she said slowly. "We'll have to do the Interpol tomorrow before the news gets to Light. We need to contact the President for his permission to do the Interpol. Where should we begin the Interpol?"

"Wisconsin," Mello and Mogi both said, Mello glancing at him with an odd expression.

"I agree," L said after a moment, picking a cell phone out of a box Watari* handed him. "Thank you, Watari," he said with a nod before opening the phone and calling a number. They talked for a moment, a lot of the times sounding like arguing, but in the end it seemed L had somehow managed to win. "We're going to do it today apparently. It's the only way we could do this," L muttered, setting the phone down. "I'll get some connections to the police there with Near's help and we'll get it all set up. For the time being, I want you all to go over and review over information we have from the past. We want to know everything before this happens."

In the shadows a group of kids waited a moment before rushing down with grins on their faces. "Mommy! I'm hungry!" Sayu exclaimed as she ran forward and clung to Nightana's leg. Aaliyah glanced at the others and slowly slipped the news paper behind her back, Kaukab taking it and handing it to Kai, Aran taking it next, then Hattie, and Aaron rushed it up the stairs without anyone's knowledge, everyone's attention on Sayu. A moment later, he came down the stairs, folding his arms over his chest and pouting.

"You said you'd wait for me!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at the group of kids.

"You were being too slow!" Aaliyah argued, sticking her tongue out at him. He did so right back.

"Let's go get something to eat for you," L said, spinning his chair around and stepping on the ground. The group split up, either to go with their children or begin working. Sayu and Sachiko were in the kitchen cooking while Ms. Twilight handed the children some food. Sayu and the others began whispering about their plans with the new information they had learned just moments before. The grown-ups had a nice chat and tried to keep paying attention to their children's questions.

"Mommy," Sayu said after a moment. "Are you working on a case right now that we can help on?" Nightana instantly glanced at the others.

"This is quite a difficult case. I don't think it's a good idea for you to join us," L answered his children as he stood up. Sayu pouted.

"But we're smart too! I'm sure we can help some! Especially with all of us!"

"I agree," Aaron added.

"Can't we?" Aaliyah asked as well.

"No, you can't," Melina said with raised eyebrows at her daughter. Aaliyah huffed.

"That's not fair!"

"It is. Aaliyah, if you don't listen to your mother, you're grounded," Isaac warned, also eying his daughter now. She shut up, but quite reluctantly.

"I want you to go play upstairs and be good while we work," Mello said as he got up, having finished breakfast.

"We will be," the children said excitedly, running off.

**~Author's Note~**

**Okay, I did not edit because I'm secretly doing this and my parents could walk in at any time so yeah. I will only begin updating Fridays! I'm going to be super busy now that my book will be getting published for real! Yays! I'll be an author soon enough.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are great! Reviews with ideas or comments are even better!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	6. Deciding

**The Return**

**Chapter Six: Deciding**

"Okay, Mommy and Daddy don't want us to be around when they're looking for Kira," Hattie sighed as they made their way upstairs.

"They're going to do an Interpol soon. We should bring some books and stuff downstairs and stay there until we know where Kira is located," Sayu interrupted.

"I agree," Kaukab said.

"Let's go get some stuff then and listen to what happens," Kai agreed, running towards their room. They gathered things they wanted, papers on the old Kira case they could read in secret, and everything.

Nightana thanked the man on the phone and hung up. "Okay, we can air it in Wisconsin in two hours if we want to," Nightana said with a grin. "Ryu-kun, do you have the criminal that's scheduled for execution today?"

"Yes, he's ready. We just need to get the airing sent to the U.S."

"So we're almost ready then?" Aizawa questioned, Nightana nodding.

"Yes." L looked back the moment he heard the footsteps. Sayu showed up downstairs.

"Night, can I help on the case?" she asked softly as she walked forward. Nightana and L shared a glance.

The young Sayu walked downstairs with Aaron beside her. "Mommy?" Nightana looked up and smiled at her children.

"What do you need?"

"Can we stay down here with you?" Sayu asked softly as she walked down the stairs.

"Of course you can," L said, picking his daughter up and setting her on his shoulders. She hung around his neck, grinning and looking over his shoulders as he began typing on the computer. The others came as well, settling down with their parents.

"Well, can I?" the older Sayu pressed as everyone fell into silence.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Sayu," Soichiro said as he glanced up from some old file papers.

"But I'm great with cases! I've even thought about becoming a detective instead!"

"What?" Nightana and Soichiro both looked at Sayu, who cursed under her breath. She wasn't supposed to tell them yet.

"You want to be a detective?" Sachiko gasped as she walked in with a tray beside Ms. Twilight and Watari. The younger Sayu got off her father's back and got down beside her brother, handing a piece of paper of what he was researching.

Ms. Twilight set the tray down between Nightana and L, who both grabbed for some sweets instantly. Watari handed out some coffee and chocolate to Mello. "Oh, by the way Night," Isaac said, "Matt will be over tomorrow. He's still recovering from whatever sickness he caught."

"Smoke outside, Isaac!" Melina scolded as Isaac began lighting a cigeratte.

"Aw come on," Isaac complained, leaning over Melina. She giggled, running her hands down his chest.

"Hey! There are children here!" Nightana scolded, throwing a notebook at Melina and Isaac. Melina pouted.

"You're so mean! Ruining all the fun," Melina grumbled, pushing Isaac off of her. "We'll continue this later." She gave Isaac a sexy smirk.

"Hello! Why is everyone trying to change the subject!" Older Sayu demanded, folding her arms in front of her.

"Sayu, you can't!" Nightana said, looking at her sister. "It's too dangerous for you to risk your life!"

"But you're doing it! And so is dad! Why can't I?"

"Just as Night said," Sachiko said sternly, glancing at her daughter.

"I'm old enough now to make my own decisions!" Sayu complained.

"Yet, you act like a young child still," Nightana pointed out.

"You do too!" Nightana stuck her tongue out. "See! And not to mention you have children to worry about! I don't even have a boyfriend right now!"

"Liar," Nightana mumbled.

"I don't."

"I saw you just last night with a pretty yummy guy, might I add," she said with a snicker, looking at her husband. L rolled his eyes, biting his thumbnail. The younger Sayu, without her father's knowledge, plugged the thing into the computer to record all he looks up. Aaron grinned at his younger sister and dumped out a puzzle for them to begin.

"Mommy, are we going to go to the U.S. to visit Uncle Near?" Sayu asked innocently, drawing all attention to the six year-old.

"We may," Nightana said, smiling at her daughter.

"We have to quit arguing about this," Aizawa said. "For now, let's let Sayu work on the case. We need to get the Interpol ready."

"I'll start that," Ide sighed, getting up.

"I'll join you," Mogi agreed.

"You go smoke outside and then come back," Melina told Isaac, pushing him out the door.

"So pushy. Why don't you join me?" he purred, pulling her to him.

"Tonight," she giggled, pushing him again. He rolled his eyes and left.

"Is that safe to do, pregnant?" Nightana asked Melina.

"Not in front of the children. They don't need to know this yet," Mayumi said with a frown, looking up from the computer.

"She's right," Mello agreed, casting his love a glance. Mayumi smiled in return.

"Okay, we'll talk about this later. Let's just get this Interpol done," Nightana sighed, getting out of her seat. The other grown-ups joined her, leaving the children alone momentarily.

The other kids came around Sayu and Aaron. "I thought we should tell you that we listened to that recorded tape last night from when our parents met up before we came here," Aaliyah said, glancing at the doorway. No one was returning yet.

"That's fine. What did it talk about?"

"Mostly just old information we already know," Kaukab answered.

"We jotted everything down if you want to look at it," Kai said softly.

"Well, then we can just continue with our research. Once we learn where Kira is, then we can start doing more."

"That's right!" Hattie agreed, clapping her hands. Her blonde hair fell in her face, making her laugh and she quickly pushed it out of her eyes. "So what should we do while we act as innocent children while we do research at night?"

"Good question," Aran said, his brown eyes studying everyone. "We have to act as natural as possible throughout the day."

"And Mommy and Daddy don't know we don't sleep," Aaron said.

"I do," Kai said, holding up his hand.

"Well, that's okay," Sayu said, patting his head. "But we don't sleep. There's not much difference really."

"It's okay," Aran said, hugging his younger brother. Kai nodded, though he still looked upset.

Before they could say anymore, the grown-ups returned.

"Sayu, Aaron," Nightana said softly, kneeling down beside her children. "Do you want to go shopping for some new toys? I know you left most of them at home and such..."

"Sure Mommy!" Sayu bubbled, getting up.

Aaron glanced at the others as he got up as well. "Where are we going to go?"

"How about the new toy store?"

"Can we get some sweets also?" Aaron asked as he got excited as well. "I heard there was a new one opening up beside the toy store."

"Sure." Nightana got her children ready, then turned to her husband who stood in the doorway. "Would you like to come with?" she asked with a smile.

"It'll be busy here. I'll need to stay," L answered.

"Oh, please Daddy!" Sayu whined, grabbing L's hand. He smiled.

"I need to stay, Sayu. I'll come next time." She pouted.

"But we're going to the new candy store!" Aaron said, taking his other hand.

"Go on, L." Nightana looked behind her and saw Matt there, a cigarette in hand.

"Get that cigarette outside," Nightana scolded.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Anyways, L, you can go. We'll have this under control."

"See Daddy!" Sayu and Aaron exclaimed, pulling him forward. Aaron handed him his jacket while Sayu got his shoes.

The four traveled outside, Sayu and Aaron chatting away at what they would get, holding each other's hands. Nightana took L's hand with a smile and they began talking with their children as well. However, when they turned the corner they ran into someone Nightana never wanted to see again.

**~Author's Note~**

**So, how do you like? I hope it's good. I'm trying to include Nightana and L in this, but the children are so much more funnier to write about! They're so smart too! Well, that's what you get, I guess.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and reviews are very much appreciated. They're the only thing that keeps me going on my stories!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	7. Caught

**The Return**

**Chapter Seven: Caught**

"Hey! Night!" a very cheerful blonde girl said as she ran forward.

"Hello, Misa," Nightana said nervously, walking back a step.

"And Ryuga! How are you guys? I haven't seen you in years!"

"For a very good reason," Nightana muttered under her breath, then she smiled and hugged the blonde.

"How are you? Oh, these are my children Sayu and Aaron."

"Hi!" Sayu said, waving. Aaron simply nodded, already knowing who it was.

He nudged Sayu and whispered into her ear. "She had been the Second Kira."

"Oooooh..." Sayu still smiled.

"Do you want to hang out some time? I'm not too busy this week, except for my few concerts," Misa continued, speaking to both Nightana and L.

They ended up spending quite a while talking to the blonde. Neither Sayu nor Aaron liked to meet her by the end of the conversation. Nightana huffed once they were away, folding her arms in front of herself. "She can be so annoying," she muttered.

"Did you still see her lifespan?" L asked Nightana.

She nodded. "Yeah everything's still good. She isn't you-know-who still. I don't think Brother would associate with her anymore anyway."

"Light," Aaron mouthed to his sister. Sayu nodded.

"We're here!" Sayu exclaimed as she saw the Toy shop and pulled her brother inside with her. L and Nightana followed far behind Aaron and Sayu to talk to each other.

"We need to bring Beyond Birthday into this," L said suddenly, causing Nightana to look at him.

"But isn't he in jail again?"

"I can get him out just as easily. He'll be a big help in the case."

"I don't know," Nightana murmured, smiling as Aaron finally walked back to them, arms full of toys. Sayu followed suit and then they left to pay.

The group happily went to the Candy store and each bought quite a bit of sweets. "I don't think you should eat all this candy," L commented as they walked out. Aaron and Sayu pouted.

"We won't eat it all at one time," Sayu whined, holding her bag closer.

"I think your mother and I should take some of that off your hands."

"Oh, L," Nightana laughed.

"Daddy! That's not funny!" Aaron scolded, holding his own bag quite close. A grin was slowly forming on L's face and the group laughed just as L's phone went off. He answered instantly, his expression going blank as he listened to what the person on the other line was saying. He finally closed

the phone, glancing at Nightana. She nodded once, but Aaron and Sayu noticed.

"Let's get home," Nightana said. She had Sayu hang onto her neck and Aaron did the same to L before the parents took at a fast speed the children loved. When they arrived, L quickly went back to where he had been working, then set up some video feed on the computers.

"They're doing the Interpol right now!" Aaliyah exclaimed softly as she ran forward to meet Aaron and Sayu.

"Father must be in it then," Aaron said, studying the situation in front of him.

"Well, let's find out then what's going on," Sayu added, happily walking forward and sat beside Kai to look over the puzzle he was doing, but carefully keeping an eye on the screen in front of her.

Manami stood up in an instant at what she saw. An Interpol challenging Kira? Was L trying to commit suicide? But Light, had shown her a drawing of L and he looked nothing like L. L could have changed his appearance still. So she wrote down his name.

"This is great!" Kaukab said, clapping his hands. "Kira fell for the Interpol!" Not one of the children were fazed that someone had just died, but were quite happy with the outcome.

Manami froze as an L appeared on the screen. Her lips curled up unhappily. _'Shit,'_ she thought, biting her cheek. _'Well, Light, what shall we do next?'_ Just as she cursed aloud, Nightflower walked in, looking at her mother nervously.

"Mommy?" Manami turned around and smiled gently at her daughter.

"Yes, what's wrong, Nighflower?"

"Daddy's calling," she said softly, holding a phone.

"Thanks, honey. Why don't you go build that tower you were working on?" Nightflower nodded and left the room. "Yes, Light?"

"What have you done?" he said urgently, sounding more worried than anything.

"I'm sorry! I should have known, but he had similar look to L!"

"I know and that's the problem! You weren't supposed to kill anyone who showed up on an Interpol!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Light breathed in deeply in the phone.

"It's okay, Manami. I'm just worried about you. And Nightflower."

"We'll be fine. You just need to stay out of the way of L and his wife. She knows your name, right?"

"She's Ryuk's daughter."

"Oh, that girl. I don't like her."

"Just be careful now too. And be careful where you lead Nightflower."

"I will be. Maybe you should work from home."

"I'll start doing that."

"Good-bye."

"Good-bye my love." They hung up and Manami looked at her phone for a while, letting her tears fall out.

"I'm sorry, Light," Manami whispered, eyes closed tightly. "I'm sorry I failed in your original task. I'm leading them right to us."

Nightana's smile widened as L finished his Interpol. "Great job!" Nightana said, hugging L around the neck.

"So they're at the U.S. in Wisconsin," older Sayu mused softly, glancing around. "Did you show the Interpol in the counties?" she asked louder.

"No, not at all," Nightana sighed. "It would have taken too long and we don't have time for that. Light would have figured out I was after him before we could get this out."

"I see," Sayu murmured.

"We should contact Near and tell him we'll be working with him again in the U.S. I'm sure he'll find that interesting."

"Yeah, he should," Matsuda agreed, smiling over the thought. However, his face sobered instantly. "Is he going to actually tell us anything this time?"

"I'll make sure he does," Nightana promised. She turned and headed upstairs to tell the children they would need to pack up again.

**~Author's Note~**

**I hope those who are reading this are actually enjoying it. It would be much better if you could just tell me how you like it through reviews, but it's okay if you don't.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	8. A Good Start

**The Return  
**

**Chapter Eight: A Good Start  
**

Manami paced back and forth, glancing at Light as he sat there, observing her as she walked. "Honey, it's all right," Light sighed, finally standing up and causing Manami to stop.

"It's not all right," she snapped, sighing and allowing Light to hug her. A few tears fell out of her eyes and onto his shirt.

"We'll be fine. They won't recognize us. We just need to be sure to leave Ryuk home more often. Nightana, Sayu and Aaron will most likely be able to see him."

"Why don't I just kill them all now?"

"There's a simple reason why; they're my family. I can't kill them."

"You can kill criminals and everything. Even risking your own father dying, but you can't kill off your own adopted sister or her family?"

"No."

Melina laughed softly, then she stared at the ground. "What about Nightflower?"

"She'll be fine."

"Nightana doesn't even know she has a niece. What do you think she'll say?"

"I... don't know," he admitted, leaning down and catching Manami's lips in his own. "We'll figure it out," he murmured against her soft skin. She sighed happily, forgetting everything momentarily and she leaned her head back so Light could get some of her neck.

Aaron and Sayu lay in bed, pondering everything they had learned. "Should I get Aaliyah and everyone else?" Sayu whispered, rolling over onto her side so she could look at Aaron.

"I don't think so," he admitted after a moment of thought. "Why don't we just go to sleep and figure things out in the morning when we're on the plane?"

Sayu nodded her agreement and closed her eyes, falling into a very light sleep. When she woke up in the morning, it was by her mother, who looked exhausted as well. She got them in the bathroom, where Sayu and Aaron both took a bath separately.

Aaliyah and Kaukab were already downstairs when Sayu and Aaron got down there with their bags ready. "We're ready to leave. L's still busy upstairs," Melina commented, Nightana nodding.

"I'll go see what's keeping him. Sayu, Aaron be good." With that said, Nightana went back upstairs.

"It looks like Mommy and Daddy were up all night again working," Sayu commented as Melina and Isaac disappeared.

"Well, we got everything they talked about, but what about researching," Kaukab said, frowning.

"I got all of that," Aran said, holding up a small object. "It recorded everything they did on the computer. Or anyone did on the computer. Although, it would only be Daddy on since that's his computer."

Before they could discuss any more, Nightana and L returned as did the rest of the parents. Nightana helped Aaron and Sayu into their coats. "Sayu, Aaron," Nightana said, giving them a long look, "during the summer there, I want you to stay home, but you'll be taking classes there if we're there that long."

"Okay, Mommy. Are the students going to be nice?" Sayu said, moving closer to Aaron.

"They should. If they aren't, just tell us and we'll take care of it." Sayu hugged Nightana before taking her brother's hand and they walked out and got in the car. They all took separate cars and drove out at different times. Sayu wasn't too comfortable on the plane, though. Aaron loved it! Finally, Sayu ended up in a seat beside Nightana and L, who were right ahead of Aaron, Kaukab, and a now empty seat. Sayu was asleep finally, with her head resting on her mother's lap. Aaron was still up, playing with a puzzle he could set up on his tray.

They landed some time in the afternoon. Nightana got Aaron and Sayu's stuff and them rounded up and exited off the plane. Sayu was grateful to be on the ground again. "Lidner," Nightana greeted as soon as she saw the blonde haired woman.

"Hello, Night," she said, glancing around.

"We have a few on other planes like you suggested-"

"Here's the key to the car. The instructions to Near's place-"

"Is programmed in, but isn't he in the same place as before?"

"No, we moved. He was positive Yagami would look there first."

"I see. That makes sense. Come on, Ryu-kun." L took Sayu's hand, and the four walked out to the car. There were two car seats. Obviously, they had been planned to be in this car.

#  
#

Aaron walked in after L into the large building, glancing around as he went. That's when he caught sight of a the young man sitting on the ground. He glanced up from his puzzle, a lock of silver hair twirled around his finger. "Hello, L, Nightana." He looked at Aaron and Sayu and gave both of them a smile similar to L's. "I'm Near."

"Uncle Near?" Sayu ran over and hugged Near around the neck. Rester and Gevanni were both still in the SPK, and were at the moment looking several computer screens that were broadcasting news channels. Aaron wasn't as eager to meet Near and hesitantly walked forward, studying him the entire time.

Near watched his movements as well. "You're mother acted exactly the same way when she first found me as a child."

"Mommy found you?" Aaron cocked his head to one side, thoughtful. "Well, if mommy likes you..." Aaron nodded, finally risking a smile at the man named Near. Near nodded.

"The others should be here soon. Why don't you get settled in for now? You're on the fifteenth floor. Two rooms down the last of the hall on the left."

"Thanks," Nightana smiled, then lead Sayu and Aaron upstairs, L staying behind for a moment to talk to Near. All three waited patiently in the elevator and Sayu and Aaron quickly ran down the hall to the last two doors.

"Mommy, what's the password?" Aaron asked, looking up at Nightana with his onyx eyes. Nightana smiled.

"Why don't you guess? It has four numbers between 1-9." Aaron glanced at Sayu, then said, "Mommy put in five."

"Do four next," Sayu said softly, on her tiptoes.

"Then eight," Aaron added.

"And seven." The door opened with a click and Aaron and Sayu clapped their hands happily. "Can we have that room, mommy?" Sayu continued, pointing the opposite room.

"That's fine. Just be careful in there and no jumping on the beds!" Nightana added loudly as the two children raced to the other hotel room. There was another couch and TV in there. After that, there was a large bathroom both children would be in for nearly an hour. There was a large bedroom with two queen sized beds and a desk. Aaron grinned as he kneeled down on the ground and pulled up the rug at the end of his bed.

"Sayu, check to see if your bed has a hide-a-box," Aaron said, glancing up at his sister. She did so and nodded eagerly.

"Yep! A perfect place to hide all the material," she giggled, the closed it again and adjusted the rug. She stood up and climbed up into the bed with all her bags and pillow and blanket. "Hmm... what do you want put in your box?"

"I don't know," Aaron admitted after a moment. "We'll want to talk to the others first before we decide. I think we should review over everything before we do anything with sorting it."

"Maybe there's a few more in here or the hotel room," Sayu mused, thinking.

"I don't know if we want to do that. If we separate it all around the hotel room, there's a most definite chance Mommy or Daddy might find it," he said, frowning. "But if there are more in the room, then it wouldn't be so bad. They wouldn't go through our room. I think."

"I'll look. How about you go ask to see if the others can sleep over," Sayu suggested. Aaron nodded and slipped out of the room. Sayu quickly scanned the room and found three behind some pictures along with a few hidden parts in the dressers. She told Aaron her finds when he finally returned and Aaron informed Sayu that Kaukab, Aaliyah, Aran, Kai, and Hattie could stay with them as well. Sayu nodded, but neither of them dumped out the contents of their bags. They heard Nightana and L coming in.

"Oh, this is a nice room," Nightana commented, looking around before smiling at her children. "Should we put your clothes away?"

"Sure!" they both agreed, their backpacks hidden under the beds. Nightana helped Sayu put her stuff away while L helped Aaron, and soon everything was unpacked.

"All your toys will be in the living room," L commented as he looked over the room. Sayu had multiple stuffed animals on her bed while Aaron had a simple dragon. Both children yawned widely, but Aaron tried to push it away. Sayu wasn't as strong and she stumbled on her feet. Nightana and L shared a smile.

"Okay, time for you to get some rest. You're both exhausted off your feet," Nightana said, smiling as the two protested. "We'll get you up in a couple of hours or if you wake up before come downstairs. You shouldn't get lost." Nightana picked up Sayu and set her on the bed, tucking her in.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow, mommy?" she mumbled, eyes already closing.

"We'll see," she said softly, kissing Sayu on the forehead.

"Aaron, stay here too," Sayu called, before her eyes closed fully. Aaron climbed up on the bed and snuggled down beside his sister. Nightana got his blankets, tucked him in, and kissed him on his forehead before closing the curtains, turning off the lights and finally closing the doors. Melina and Isaac were on the same floor as Nightana and L. Matt was on the floor above them, and Mello and Mayumi were on the floor below. Sachiko, Soichiro, Sayu, Aizawa and his family were on the floor below. Ide, Matsuda, and Mogi were also on the same floor as Nightana and L.

When Nightana walked downstairs with L behind her, the others had already arrived and were also getting set up. Nightana picked out her laptop from her bag and pulled it out to look over her cases, adding the Kira Case again. "Should we inform the Police?" Nightana wondered, glancing up from her work.

Near paused in his playing and looked at Nightana. "I think the police already know."

"But should we see if anyone else wants to help?"

"I don't know. We have a good number of helpers."

"Let's just see how we do," Nightana murmured, picking up her piles of cases she'd been piled with. "Do you mind if I do some other work while doing this?" Nightana asked Near.

"It doesn't matter to me. You can keep working on any cases you need to. Just make sure to primarily focus on this Kira Case. Having Kira around again-"

"Is a bad thing," Nightana interrupted, frowning. "I know this, now why do you worry about me so much?" Near didn't answer. Instead, he found his puzzle much more interesting again.

Nightana ignored this and continued. "I want to invite some police of Wisconsin into this if we can. I think it would be best for us."

"We'll try this by ourselves for now, Nightana. Then we can begin discussing whatever else next," Near said firmly, obviously ending the argument. Nightana glared at him.

"What about schooling? How does that work here?"

"Students are starting school in a few weeks. They're school time ended sooner than Japan's."

"Then I'll get Sayu and Aaron enrolled for First Grade then."

"Should we do that right away?" L wondered softly, crouching down beside Nightana. She sighed.

"Yes. They can't fall behind in their studies because Kira's returned. It's not going to go well with anyone."

"But we could home school them for now. Besides, their teachers said that they were skilled way beyond their years-"

"I wonder why she thought that," Nightana interrupted sarcastically. "It's not like their father is the World's Greatest Detective or anything."  
"Let's just let Near handle this for now, Nightana. Now please calm down." Nightana took one look at L and sighed.

"Okay, fine, I'll agree with that for now," she grumbled, but she smiled and kissed L lightly. He gave her his odd smile and began looking through some new papers.

"We can't do things like the last case," he murmured, biting on his thumbnail while scanning the paper over.

"Well of course we can't. We don't even know where Kira could possibly be in this state," Mello mumbled as he walked in, then glanced at Near, but didn't address him.

"Well, maybe we had some luck for once," Sayu suggested as she walked in. "He could be right around here. Although, I just realized I don't know all that much about this case." She grinned sheepishly. Nightana grinned and beckoned for her younger sister to come over. Sayu settled down beside her and Nightana handed her the laptop.

"The Flash Drive I have in right now is the first part of the case. We also have tons of information on FBI's Kira killed, who the FBI's visited, and all that, but that won't be nearly as important. Mostly, you'll want to look into this information on this flash drive. It gives the most information you'll need. And you can see the original Interpol if you'd like. There's also some videos the Second Kira sent to Sakura TV." Sayu looked like she'd taken in too much information at one time. Nightana smiled apologetically. "This will actually be harder than school, I hate to tell you. One master mind against about seven other master minds while we have five other detectives is quite a bit of work. First we'll have to find out the best way to find out where Kira is."

"I don't think we'll be able to pull him out of the shadows. He's going to know he has to hide," Sayu pointed out.

"Yes, we know that," Aizawa said, frowning at her.

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm just pointing it out."

Nightana sighed, her and L sharing a look. This would be a long meeting.

When young Sayu and Aaron woke up, Sayu was still sleepy, but Aaron was wide awake. "Should we go see if Kaukab, Aaliyah, Aran, Hattie, and Kai are ready to come over? We can begin with the case then," Aaron said softly, sitting up. His sister sat up much more slowly, nodding her head and rubbing at her eyes with her small hands.

"Let's go see if they're ready." Sayu crawled out of her bed, her monkey in hand and Sayu got on top of Aaron to open the door. "You'd think Mommy and Daddy would be smart enough to keep some of these doors open," Sayu said with a frown as she got the front door open. "Do you have the key?"

"Yeah, right here." Aaron pulled it out of his pocket and showed his sister before they walked down the hall. Only to run into Isaac.

"What are you two doing, running around?" he asked, kneeling down to look at the black haired girl. Sayu shrugged.

"We finished our nap. I wanted to get up and find Aaliyah," she said softly.

"Well, let's go find them then," Isaac said with a smile, standing up and holding out his hand. Sayu took it and grabbed Aaron's hand before they began walking.

Nightana looked up when Isaac came downstairs and saw Aaron and Sayu with him. "Are you two up already?" Nightana smiled, standing up as Sayu and Aaron ran over to her.

"Mommy? Can Kaukab, Aran, Aaliyah, Kai, and Hattie come over yet?" Sayu asked, giving her mother the puppy eyes.

"Of course. They're just over in that other room," Melina and Mello said at the same time. The two sibling shared a glance, grinning at each other. Sayu and Aaron scampered off.

"Tonight, we should probably tell them they'll be going to school soon," Nightana commented to L as she sat down again.

"Yes, I think that would be appropriate," L agreed, looking at some places for the people who'd had heart attacks lately.

"Why are you looking at that? Are you checking to make sure it's Light?"

"I'm checking all the heart attacks that have happened lately. I want to make sure it isn't like with Higuchi again."

"That's a smart move," Nightana murmured, glancing over his shoulder.

"None of the heart attacks seem to fall in line with this so we should be safe," he replied, glancing up at Nightana. She smiled and stood up again.

"Bathroom," she said simply when L gave her a questioning look.

Sayu and Aaron snuck the kids upstairs to their room. "You actually have hide-a-boxes? In your room?" Hattie asked, eyes wide and filled with excitement.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty cool," Sayu said with a grin.

"And of course she found it," Aaron mumbled, arms folded over his chest.

Aaliyah grinned. "Jealous are we?" Aaliyah laughed, clapping her hands.

"Yes," Aaron said with a smirk. It's better than trying to lie out of it anyways.

"Well, what should we separate from what?" Kai asked, thinking things over. He still acted just as smart as the others, even if he was a year younger.

"Well, I think the information Mommy got while she was with Daddy should go together and then the stuff from Uncle Near should go together," Kaukab commented, glancing at the bags. "There's about an equal amount of stuff anyways."

"I agree," Aran agreed, glancing at his friend.

"Okay, let's do that, then we can play for a while," Sayu said, already beginning to get into the bags of information. Kaukab joined Sayu, and Aaliyah and Aaron began going through a bag together. Hattie, Aran and Kai took the last bags.

When they were done, the kids began playing with some of Aaron's action figures.

It then Near decided to tell Nightana and L there were cameras in the kids' bedrooms. They wanted to take a glance at what the children were doing.

Aaron was the only one to catch sight of the camera and quickly told the kids in soft whispers. They nodded and began playing still, not bothering to be worried. They all had a feeling the cameras were just turned on.

#

#

When Nightana and L came in to call it a night, all the children crawled into the beds together. Sayu snuggled with Aaliyah and Kai and Aaron and the others. "Sayu, Aaron," Nightana said softly, crouching down beside her daughter's and son's sides of the bed. "In a few weeks, you'll start school again."

"Really? That's good," Sayu said, pretending to get sleepy.

"Yes, we're going to get everything set up tomorrow, okay?"

Sayu nodded, then her eyes slid shut and she fell to "sleep". Aaron nodded as well, understanding and falling to "sleep" also. The other six had long since fallen "asleep".

**~Author's Note~  
**

**I finally finished this chapter! I'm getting so excited. And by the time I finish this, I should be able to write my own detective novel next. I'm coming up with some pretty good ideas *Grins evilly* I just wish I could use my ideas I have for my Death Note story *sighs***

**One more thing; I need a list of songs for a Draco story I'm writing right now! I NEED it. Please, it'd be great! *puppy face***

**REVIEW!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen  
**


	9. Meeting

**The Return**

**Chapter Nine: Meeting**

Sayu and Aaron got ready that next morning with the other children. Sadly, they had no new information. Near had made all of the group go to sleep that night downstairs, so there was only him muttering nonsense all night while he played with his toys.

Nightana and L had been filling out papers when Sayu walked downstairs with Aaron and they quickly asked what their parents were doing. Nightana said it was nothing and shooed her children away.

Nightana smiled as she finished her breakfast and spoke to her children. "We're going to go to the park today," she announced, standing up. Sayu squealed in delight while Aaron nodded. He wasn't as keen at the idea of going to the park here when he didn't know anyone.

"Come on, Aaron, let's go!" Sayu exclaimed, pulling her brother out of the room. They got their shoes on and some light jackets (it was unusually warm in Wisconsin at this moment) while Nightana and L put their dishes away.

"Sayu, you need to make sure to clean up your mess at the table," Nightana scolded as she walked forward, pulling a hat over her head and tucking her hair up in it. L didn't wear his usual clothes, both trying to hide in case they did in fact run into Light.

"Sorry, Mommy," Sayu said softly, but she was still smiling.

"Let's go. We have some groceries we need to pick up as well," L added as he picked up Sayu, who clung to his back, grinning. Aaron, with the help of Nightana, got on Nightana's back and the family walked out of the headquarters.

They went to the park first. Sayu wanted to leave immediately, however Aaron stayed back, clutching his mother's long skirt and peeking out at the others. Nightana crouched down beside Aaron, smiling reassuringly. "Just stick with Sayu. Everything will be okay."

Hesitantly, though with fear in his eyes, Aaron walked off, holding onto Sayu's hand. L noted Nightana's hurt in her eyes as she watched her son. "Don't worry, he'll move on from it soon enough." Nightana looked over at L, nodding.

"I know, but ever since he'd been kidnapped... he hasn't been the same with strangers." L crouched down on the bench, Nightana joining him while watching Aaron as he hesitantly talked with a few children Sayu picked up. A little girl with blonde hair, about age four, finally walked over to Sayu, smiling as she introduced herself.

"See, Aaron's doing fine," L said softly, smiling as Nightana nodded her agreement.

"I'm hoping if we keep bringing him to parks and such, he won't be quite as scared."

Sayu noted the little girl walking towards them, but pretended not to notice, continuing to talk with a few kids she'd met. Aaron was hesitant, acting like the younger child at this moment. But she made sure she pushed him, wanting him to meet the kids. "Hello," that little blonde girl said, smiling softly. "I'm Nightflower."

Sayu turned to Nightflower, smiling. "I'm Sayu." She began talking with Nightflower. Nightflower seemed to be only four years old, but was quite eager to speak with Sayu. Aaron even seemed to like Nightflower and by the end of their playtime, it was only those three. They were in the middle of building a sand castle when Nightana finally came over to the small group.

"Aaron, Sayu it's time to go," Nightana said cheerfully, happy to see Aaron actually enjoying himself.

Just then, another voice floated over. "Nightflower- oh, hello." Another blonde, about the age of Nightana, was standing there. She smiled warmly. "Hello, I'm Manami." She held out her hand for Nightana to take.

"Alina," Nightana said, glancing at her kids. They simply sat there, smiling.

"I was just coming to pick up Nightflower. It's time for us to get home, honey." Nightflower sighed, but stood up anyways, allowing her mother to hold her.

"We needed to leave as well. Groceries and such," Nightana said, crouching down. Both Sayu and Aaron got on, clinging to her back and looking over her shoulder. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Manami. Thank you for allowing your daughter to play with my children."

"Hopefully, we'll see each other around," Manami added, then both women parted. Nightana walked over to L, looking relieved. She hated talking to other people at this moment, not knowing which may be connected to Kira.

"Who were you talking to?" L asked as they began walking, having taken Sayu away form Nightana.

"Just some woman named Manami. Her daughter was playing with Sayu and Aaron." Nightana smiled at Aaron. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Aaron nodded eagerly. "Yeah. They were pretty nice," he said, eyes shining. "Can we come here again?"

"Sure," Nightana laughed, hugging her son to her. Her relief was clear.

It was about two hours later when the four finally returned home. Sayu and Aaron both had received some new toys and went upstairs to put them away.

Aaliyah, Kaukab, and Hattie were right in the room with the adults. They were listening to everything that was going on and recording it as well. When Sayu and Aaron returned, the group of children scurried over to a corner and began playing with some of Near's more complicated toys.

#

#

For nearly two weeks, the KTF (Kira Task Force) got ready, relearning everything over again. Nightana even tried contacting Ryuk a few times, but he didn't show up. Obviously, he decided he'd told enough rules of the game to the KTF. Aaron and Sayu began gathering information, but it was hard at such a young age. "Maybe I should try hacking into the Police's computers," she suggested while they sat in their room.

"First try Mommy's and Daddy's computer," Aaron frowned as he looked over what he had.

"How's that going to help?" Aaliyah wondered, glaring over at Aaron.

"They'll have some information and if Sayu can get through their computer, then I can almost guarantee Sayu will be able to get through the police's."

#

#

It was a bad day. At least for Aaron, it was. He should have been more suspecting when his parents began buying him some school stuff. Now, he was getting ready to go to school. Things would be even harder to get stuff done for the Kira Case now.

"Brother, I'm scared," Sayu whispered, clutching onto her brother's hand as they stood outside. They were to wait for a bus, apparently. "What if we're separated?"

"I just wish Mommy and Daddy would have told us yesterday," Aaron muttered.

~The Night Before~

_ "Mommy, why are we getting all this stuff?" Sayu wondered as she walked out of her room, noticing the bags on the ground. Nightana smiled, crouching down in front of her daughter._

_ "Well, Sayu, school here starts early," Nightana began._

_ Instantly, Aaron understood. "Don't tell me," he whined, jumping up and down. "We have to start school, don't we?"_

_ Nightana smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, but yes."_

Aaron sighed as he stared up at the school, wishing he was anywhere, but there, holding Sayu's hand in fear to what was to come of the new school year.

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, this chapter turned out pretty bad! I just needed something to give you! I have horrible writer's block for this story though. It really sucks.**

**However, I have an equation for that; Reviews=helpful for writer's block**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


End file.
